


Gangster

by Salted_Pretzels



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE AU, gangster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Pretzels/pseuds/Salted_Pretzels
Summary: OC, (Y/N), is a recently divorced, up and coming journalist who thinks she’s just in the wrong place at the wrong time when she gets held up in a bank heist. That is, until the criminals recognize her and immediately retreat with fear that their Boss will come down on them because she is on his “No Harm” list. Why, she doesn’t know. As the web hunt begins to figure out who this “Joe” is, (Y/N)’s high school sweet heart, Joel Seanoa, shows up unannounced but with a big revelation.
Relationships: Samoa Joe/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on either Pinterest or Instagram and immediately wanted to write it for Samoa Joe. I copied this from my Tumblr blog. Hope you enjoy!

_Click, click, click._

The sound of my heels on the pavement were all I wanted to focus on. I didn’t want to get distracted from my task and there was too much going on.

Horns honking, dogs barking, cars whizzing past- if I let myself absorb my surroundings too much, I’d talk myself out of it.

_You just must do it, (Y/N)._ I told myself internally. _This is what cuts him off from you completely. It’s time to get away._

I approached the bank, clutching the file folder in my hand. Its contents were papers from the court offices, acknowledging the fact that I was recently divorced from my venomous, mooch of an ex-husband. I needed them only to remove him from accessing my bank account, so he couldn’t pay for one of his little sluts’ new pair of tits.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I reminisced on the last four, horrific years. John and I had met at my work and fell in love instantly. Fresh out of high school, I had just become an intern at a local newspaper’s office and hoped to have a solid job as a journalist at the company by the end of the year. John worked in the mail room when we first started dating. I should’ve seen the signs then- no real drive to amount to anything, no goals, flirting around with any girl that looked his general direction. Soon, we were married, he began bouncing from job to job, while I moved up from being an intern to a secretary to working on a small editorial section. John definitely had way more free time than I did, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to keep up with his three other girlfriends.

The railing was cold against the brisk winter air as I brushed my fingers along it to walk up the steps. Perhaps if I had been paying attention to the signs that John was no good for me, I would’ve never said yes to marrying him in Vegas, I would’ve never allowed him to cheat on me, then use me as a meal ticket.

I pushed passed the revolving doors to my bank, the tile hard beneath my heels.

Perhaps if I paid attention at all, I would’ve heard the men behind me carrying guns and bags.

“Everyone, freeze!” A deep voice boomed from behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

“On the ground! Now!” He shouted again.

Lowering myself to my knees, I watched as everyone tried their best not to panic. _Fantastic._ I thought to myself, _what a day to have to go to the bank._

“Cell phones! Give them up!” A different voice shouted.

From the sound of their footsteps, there was about three or four of them. I felt cool metal press against the side of my head as one of the men held out a basket for me to drop my phone in. I did so, without hesitation.

“Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the inconvenience but we have a job to do, everyone does as we ask and no one gets hurt.” A hand touched the back of my head, stroking my hair. I didn’t want to look up to see the eyes of my capture, too terrified to move. “Don’t,” he continued, “and I’ll pick you off one by one and make an example of you. Everyone understand?”

There was no response. 

The robber growled, “I asked you a question.” _Click._ “Do you _understand_?” And suddenly there was a defining sound of bullets being shot into the air above me. I covered my ears and screamed as glass from the lights fell around my body. I could hear other screams from the hostages too.

“Good.” The man said. “Boys, get to work.”

Three black, clothed figures walked around me carrying dangerous looking weapons. One appeared to be a woman, short but held herself as if she was ready to pounce on anyone that got out of line. Then two more men, one larger than the other. All of them wearing ski masks, all of them moving quickly to finish whatever job they needed to do.

“Did I scare you sweetheart?”

It was the man who had been giving the orders earlier, he knelt to level himself with my face.

I shook my head ‘no’ but couldn’t hide the fact that the rest of me was terrified.

“You got a nasty cut on your cheek, darlin’. Lemme take a look-see.” His gloved hand gently took my chin and he observed the cut on my face. It was stinging from where the glass had sliced my skin open. I could feel blood dripping onto my hand.

“Say, sweetheart. You look familiar…” his blue eyes squinted over my features. “Wish I could say where I knew your pretty face from.”

I didn’t like the way he was touching me or trying to be nice to me. Not at all. So, I did what any rational thinking girl would do when faced with a possibly dangerous man that made her uncomfortable; I bit him.

Just in the right spot too. My teeth clenched down over the exposed skin on his wrist. The masked man screamed as I broke the skin, tasting blood in my mouth.

“Fucking, bitch!” He screamed.

I spit his blood onto the floor, “Don’t touch me!” My voice shouted back at him.

“Oh, I’m going to do much more than that, you little cunt!” His hand struck my face, causing my head to reel.

“E!” One of the men interrupted him. “Stop!” He walked over to us, putting his body in between our fight.

“You heard the boss, Wolfe, if anyone gives us trouble-”

“Yeah but do you recognize her?”

They both stared down at me for a few heart beats while I glared at them, head aching all the while.

“It’s _her!_ ” The man called ‘E’ gasped.

“Yeah, we need to go, NOW!” Wolfe pleaded.

“He’s going to want to know,” E scratched the top of his mask. “He’s going to kill me for touching her.”

“Who’s ‘he’?” I spoke up finally, “Why do you guys look so scared suddenly?”

E crouched down again, “ _He_ is our boss. And _He_ isn’t to be messed with. We’ll let him know we ran into you.”

“Come on boys, let’s go!” Wolfe called out for the other two who came around the corner with two full duffle bags.

I watched the four men go, but not before E turned around to address everyone in the bank. “Goodnight ladies and gents. Thank you for letting us steal from you, hope you’ve had a pleasant experience and have a wonderful day!”

—-

I had never felt so happy to take a shower in my life. After spending all afternoon and most of the evening at the police station, being forced to run through the robbery repeatedly was maddening. The detective had asked me over and over again why the group of robbers had been talking to me, because, of course, the other witnesses swore that they saw us having a “long chat”.

The water poured over my skin and I played through everything that I had heard from the men working the case. Detective Rollins and his two partners Ambrose and Reigns had been looking into these men for some time. They seemed to think they were part of a crime organization and the four criminals were just henchmen.

“Sanity,” Detective Rollins had told me, “that’s what they call themselves. We’re not sure who exactly they’re working for, but we know it’s for one of the big bosses in town.”

“Big bosses?”

Detective Ambrose nodded, “There’s quite the underground network going on in our city. Most of the bosses have gotten away with keeping they’re identities as secrets, the rest of them are closely monitored by yours truly.” His smile was wolfish as he stared down at me.

“We just need anything you might be able to remember to identify these men,” Detective Reigns pushed his way in between Ambrose and I. “Features, names, anything.”

I pursed my lips together, trying to remember. “The shorter man was called ‘E’ but he did call one of the other guys ‘Wolf’ I think. There was a girl there, but I didn’t catch her name, nor did she speak to me. Then there was a larger man, he was terrifying.”

Rollins nodded, “Wolf, huh?”

“Does that mean something?” I asked.

“It might. Please, ma’am, just sit tight. We’ll have you out of here short amount of time.”

They walked off and they thought I was earshot. I bit my lip and listened the best I could to the quiet muttering on the other side.

“You think it’s him?” Reigns asked.

“He supposedly left town, Seth. We haven’t seen or heard from him in over a year.” Ambrose muttered.

Seth was quiet, I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as the other men talked through everything.

Reigns’ voice sounded strained, “Is it worth checking into?”

“The thug we picked up the other day was muttering something about a return of the king,” Rollins mused. “He’s not part of the family, Ro, but have you heard any whispers.”

“Not from our family.” He said. “My father seems to think Joe is dead.”

_Joe_.

Such a popular name but something told me I needed to look into it. Getting out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and took one last deep intake of the steam that filled the bathroom before opening the door. I opened my laptop up to load up google.

Hours later, I was still at square one. All I knew was the name Joe as a previous mob boss in the city. There were plenty of articles written about crimes attached to his name. But there was no last name, no history on the man. It’s like he came from nothing and then disappeared when he was being investigated.

The last few articles prior to his disappearance kept referencing a turf war between his people and another mob who was ran by someone who was referred to as “The Demon Head”. There was nothing on this “Demon” either.

Fed up and exhausted I slammed my laptop shut and forced a nightshirt over my head only to slide under the covers to my bed. People on Facebook were sending me messages all day after seeing my face on tv earlier in the day at the bank robbery. I scrolled through them and read a few, until I passed out, phone in hand and my bedside lamp still on.

—

I sipped on my coffee as I sat inside my haven called the Java Spot. I had brought my laptop, hoping to be able to do more research on this ‘Joe’ but hadn’t gotten very far. Instead, I decided to respond to my facebook messages. Luckily, my boss had called me this morning and practically begged me to stay home for a few days. Michael promised I’d get paid time off that wouldn’t affect my vacation hours that I had been saving for a rainy day.

Most of the messages read the same; ‘Hope you’re doing okay!’, ‘Saw you on TV!’, ‘Thoughts and prayers’. Blah, blah, blah. Most of them seemed half-hearted or impassive. Hell, even my ex-husband messaged me asking if I was okay. I don’t think I’ve ever hit the ‘delete’ button so fast.

I pinched the bridge of my nose together, begging for a sign, for a lead, for anything pointing me in the direction I needed to go to find this man.

“Well, well, well,” I deep, soothing voice resounded through my ears. I looked up to see a familiar face with dark eyes in front of me. “(Y/N)(Y/L/N), it’s been a while.”

“Joel?” I smiled, jaw nearly on the floor. I damn near jumped out of my chair to wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. “Oh my God! It’s been 4 years since we graduated, and I thought you’d left town! It’s so good to see you.”

“Believe me, darling, the pleasure is all mine,” he pulled back to meet my eyes. His expression was soft, intimate, like we were the only two people in that coffee shop; maybe in the world.

Nuufolau Joel Seanoa, I hadn’t seen him since my high school graduation. He always went by Joel, unless you were family. Joel was the all state wrestling champ, salutatorian, and my ex-boyfriend. Our relationship was strange but comfortable. Seanoa managed to keep me from meeting his family for our whole three-year relationship, yet, my parents loved him. I never got over how supportive of me he was when I was working on the school paper and he was always the greatest listener and the way he touched me…

I cleared my throat, taking a step back from his embrace. “Sorry, I- uh…”

“Is this seat taken?” He asked interrupting me holding a hand out to the empty chair in front of me. He was wearing a black business suit with a paisley silver tie. He looked like he was heading into a very big meeting that would make him a lot of money.

“No, please! Sit!”

He glanced at my screen just before I shut it, “light reading?”

“Urm, you could say that. I was doing research for an article I’m writing.” It was only a small fib. Besides, who knows if I could actually write a story about this one day.

“How have you been, (Y/N)? I haven’t seen you since-“

“We broke up?” I asked with more spite in my voice than I intended.

Joel pretended not to notice but simply smiled, “Yes, well I was going to say, ‘Since we graduated’.”

I swallowed a bit, feeling guilty, “I- I didn’t mean…”

He held his hand up, “Please, (Y/n), I deserve it. There were… sensitive matters that I didn’t want to involve you in and it was incredibly selfish of me. Especially since you’re growing up even more beautiful than I could’ve even imagined.”

“Sensitive matters?”

Joel’s face never wavered, he held the same smirk on his face. “Yes, and I’m sorry I left you.” His dark brown eyes traced along my figure and his tongue flicked out against his lips, “Very sorry,” he muttered.

A shiver ran down my spine. A sudden desire to cover every inch of exposed skin came over me.

“You’re a journalist now?” He asked, breaking the silence. “I remember how much you loved being apart of the school newspaper when we were in high school. You wrote quite a few amazing works back then, I’ll bet you’re practically Louis Lane now.”

“God, I miss that stuffy journalism room in high school. Now I’m in an office and it’s crowded and full of people that constantly judge you. My boss, Michael Cole, he’s awesome though.”

Joel chuckled, “I remember how fond you were of that room.” His eyes met mine again, this time full of mischief. “We used to sneak off to that supply closet a few times a day.”

I bit my lip and blushed. Joel and I dated all through high school, up until the day after we graduated. We were inseparable, always next to each other. He was on the varsity wrestling team and I came to every match. When I was writing, he’d sit there patiently and watch as I worked, or proof read for me.

“You’re blushing an awful lot, beautiful,” He noted.

“It just feels like ages since then. We were quite naughty sneaking around the school and making out. Just a couple of horny teenagers.”

“You never let me get passed second base,” his smile was teasing.

“I was a prude back then.”

I got a raised eyebrow in response, “So not anymore?”

A nervous giggle slipped out, I bit my lip again to force the rest of it back.

“Don’t bite your lip,” he tilted his head. “I’d rather do that for you.”

This time I laughed, a full laugh. “That’s a sorry excuse for a pick-up line.”

“It was only plan A.” I felt his knee bump mine under the table.

I bumped it back, “So what, pray tell, is plan B?”

“To kidnap you.”

_Gulp_

There was silence between us that was tense. His hand reached out and brushed mine, “I do have to say, there is an ulterior motive behind me coming to see you.” Another pause, “I saw the news yesterday.”

I sighed, “Just please don’t say you’re sorry, or that you feel bad for me.”

His eyebrows knitted together, “I wouldn’t do that.”

My eyes rolled, “and why is that?”

“Because, someone who has been through so much doesn’t want sympathy, they want answers, they want justice. If I knew who this Eric fellow was that cut you… So reckless.” He squeezed my hand in attempt to comfort.

My heart slammed into my chest, “Eric?” Something flashed in front of his eyes, his smile grew. “I never gave a name to anyone but the cops, and it wasn’t Eric. Who’s Eric?” My head was screaming at me into a horrific realization. “E? Is E Eric?”

“Boss!” Another familiar voice interrupted us. A man charged in, mostly bald and thickly bearded. Our gazes met, and I froze. Blue eyes; the same ones from yesterday. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Joel. “Joe, we need to go. Now!”

I turned back to the man in front of me, “Joe? Joel, these are your… employees?”

He stood and adjusted his tie, “Darling, it’s time we have a talk.”

Panic slammed into my chest, my first reaction was to scream.

Joel- JOE held his hand up, “Don’t scream. We need to talk, but we have to go somewhere safe.”

My lips parted, I sucked in air.

“Do. Not. Scream.” He commanded, irises fading to black. My mouth snapped shut. “Now, I will escort you outside, we’ll get into my car, and we are going to go have a talk. This is Mr. Young, he will not hurt you, will you Eric?” He turned a glare to the man.

Eric quickly shook his head, “No sir, she’s in safe hands.”

“And if I don’t?” I asked Joe.

His face was emotionless. “Then I suppose I’ll have to drag you out of this coffee shop, kicking and screaming.”

“Thought you didn’t want to make a scene?” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“No, but I’m sure I can find a way to… _persuade_ these wonderful people to refrain from calling the cops.”

“You’d pay them off?” I spat the question, “Not all of these people would take your money. There are good people in the world, Joe!”

His hands slammed down on the table, “As a journalist, you should know better than that. You should also know there are other ways to ensure silence from these folks.”

I felt the air catch my chest. My eyes darted around the room. How many of these people were good, honest people? Would Joe really hurt them or their families? A feeling of dread choked my heart, _I would be to blame_. My attention snapped back to Joe.

“Fine.”

“Come with me,” he said, placing his hand at the small of my back, guiding me towards the door. “I don’t want to make anymore of a scene, it’s time you know the truth.”

We walked out to the car, an all black Buick, Joe’s hand still lightly pressed against my blouse. I could feel his warmth, it prickled my flesh sending shivers through me. It was a confusing mix of emotions; comfort in an old friend’s touch and fear of the gangster looming over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers come at a price. It’s a lesson that (Y/n) is going to learn, as an enemy emerges from the shadow where he waits.

The car ride was long and dark.

Dark because just after Joe climbed into the Buick behind me, Eric held out a burlap sack towards me.

“What’s this?” I asked Joe, ignoring the ginger in front of me.

Joe pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket, not looking at me as he responded. “Security precautions.”

My brows furrowed, “Security? From what?”

“Boss, doesn’t want the hideout’s location to be known,” Eric pushed it onto my lap.

Anger rose up to my throat as I began to pick up the back to throw in Eric’s face. Joe must have sensed it because he immediately looked up from his phone, full attention on me.

“Darling, I don’t think you’d want to do that. Eric has a bit of a temper and even though I’ve punished him once for putting his hands on you, I wouldn’t do it again if you provoked him.” Our eyes met, he was so calm, emotionless, in all his mannerisms. I couldn’t tell if he was bluffing. The man must play an amazing poker game. “Please, (Y/n), my team insists on discretion. Put the bag on and as soon as we arrive to my home,” he gave a pointed look to Eric at the last word, “you may burn it if you wish.”

“You’re insane.”

His teeth gleamed as he smiled, “Thank you. Now Miss. (Y/L/N), the bag.”

I rolled my eyes, shoving the bag over my head, “You weren’t kidding about kidnapping me,” I muttered into the fabric, receiving a chuckle from Joe.

Though I tried my best, the car was obviously sound proof and I couldn’t hear hardly anything eluding to where I was going. I could feel Joe sit down next to me. He and Eric began speaking in hushed monotone voices about someone named Balor and his position. I could only make out so much over the music that was playing through the speakers.

It wasn’t until the ride got a bit rough that Joe allowed me to take the sack off my head. My jaw hit the floor when my eyes focused on the sight outside my window. There was a large whit building- no a house with a blue roof at the end of a ridiculously long driveway. It was at least three stories with giant windows that started from the ground and had to end at the ceiling. There were palm trees and bushes wrapping around grounds. It was absolutely breath taking.

“Welcome to my home, (Y/N),” Joe leaned over to me.

“You live here? It’s giant!”

“It is,” he mused. “My family spared no expense when they built it. Father was always insistent on having the best for us. I never understood it when I was younger, especially when I wasn’t allowed to have friends over.” Joe never looked up from his phone.

We pulled around the circle drive, a man in all black waiting by the bottom steps for us. I was glad not to be wearing one of my skirt and stilettos outfits this morning. There was no way I’d make it up the flight of stone steps without falling flat on my face. I’d at least stand a chance in my Nike’s.

“Welcome back, boss.” The man in black dress shirt and slacks addressed as he opened the car door for us. “Miss. (Y/L/N),” he nodded towards me.

“Do I know you?” I asked him. Something about this guy sparked my memory, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

His eyes darted nervously, “Probably not.”

“Come on now, Wolfe,” Eric’s voice made me jump, “We both know who this is.” He wrapped his arm around the man and gave me a wink.

Wolfe!

Joe stopped, “Gentlemen, please.” They both straightened, practically standing at attention. “I’m sure (Y/N) has many questions for me to answer, we’ll be in my office if you need me but see to it that we were not followed by any… unmentionable characters.”

“Yes, sir,” Wolfe affirmed.

Eric nodded as well, “Sure thing boss. Have a pleasant evening Miss. (Y/L/N).”

I looked them both over, “Nice to meet you both face-to-face.” My voice dripped with sarcasm as I said it, turning my attention back to the mansion before me.

Joe chuckled, “Still so feisty.” He took my arm and wrapped it around his as he led me through the doors.

The interior was even more spectacular than the outside. The foyer was huge, with two large stair cases lining the sides. There were three large doorways on the first floor. Joe drug me through the one on our left, while my head spun around trying to take in every detail around us. The wood floors, the wrought iron railing, the pictures that lined the walls, the chandelier that hung in the center; the whole place oozed luxury and wealth.

We walked passed a small smoking room with a soft rug and fire place towards a pair of tall, dark, wooden double-doors. Joe turned the knob on the doors and pushed them open. The scent of cigars, paper, ink, and his cologne filled my head.

“You’re office?” I questioned. There was a large oak desk a couple of sitting chairs nestled in front of it.

Joe gestured to one of the chairs, “Please, sit.”

“I prefer to stand.”

His smirk widened a little, touching his eyes. Joe walked over to a cart were a crystal bottle with an amber colored liquid sat waiting. Pouring two glasses, he turned and held one up to me, “I’m sure you wouldn’t like a drink either, then?”

“It’s noon, Joel!”

He shook his head, “Joel”, his own name spat from his lips. Setting my glass in front of me on his desk, Joe knocked the drink back and finished it before I could blink. “Everyone called me that in high school because I hated my first name. No one could really pronounce it either.” He half chuckled to himself as he poured another drink, then turned to sit behind his desk.

“Why the change?”

He sat in his office chair. It looked like a throne, the throne of a boss or a king- someone you didn’t want to cross. His eyes met mine from across the desk, “I didn’t want my past life catching up to me. I didn’t want anyone to be able to trace the crimes back to my person. Plus, ‘Joel’?” He huffed, “They’d probably ask if I was the Piano Man or make other ridiculous jokes in my name. Joe is more anonymous. Samoa Joe is what the police and other mob bosses know me as.”

My lips pursed together, “Samoa? Like the islands?”

“Are you only going to ask me about my name?” He asked impatiently, sipping on his drink. “I’d assume a sharp girl like you would be trying to pull as much information out of me as possible.”

“Am I allowed?”

Joe set his drink down and folded his hands over the desk, “My dear, (Y/N), you are free to ask me as many questions as you’d like, and I will answer all of them. You have quite a few, don’t you, Miss. Hot-Shot-Reporter?”

“I’m no hot-shot.” I glared at him. He met my glare with an unreadable expression. I looked down at my drink and watched the ice melt for a minute. “I can ask anything?”

“Is that your first question?” His tone mocking.

“How do I know you’ll answer me truthfully?”

“You have my word.”

“The word of a criminal?”

Joe fell silent, but the poker face remained. He took another drink, “The word of an old friend.”

But how can I even trust that? I wanted to say. Instead, I picked up the glassed and took a short swig. I felt the scotch slide hot down my throat. “Fine,” I started, “Let’s start with the week before graduation.”

“What about it?”

“Why did you leave me?” The words fell from my lips before I was ready.

“Because of this.” He held up his hands a gestured around the room.

I rolled my eyes, “You dumped me for riches?”

He chuckled, “No, (Y/n), I ended our relationship to keep you safe. I always knew this was the route I was going down, it’s my inheritance. But with my position and power, anyone close to me or previously close to me was at risk. I left you and took over the family business.”

“So, what, I’m supposed to believe you didn’t mean what you said that night?” I asked, my insides were warming. I wasn’t sure if it was from the booze or the anger bubbling in my core. “You said you didn’t feel anything anymore for me. You said those three years didn’t matter.”

“They DID. I am telling you the truth, (Y/N). I have no reason to lie to you, I need you to trust me.” There was still no emotion to his face, but his knuckles were white.

“You lied to me once.”

“To protect you.”

“From?” I persisted.

“I have many enemies. These people would tear me down in anyway they could. They’d come after you to get to me. I didn’t want to see you get hurt. Plus, I was ready to take over the family business. My father had everything lined up, he had begun teaching me weeks before graduation. He insisted you were a distraction.”

“So you listened to him?” I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Joe looked away, his dark eyes sad, soft. “I had to. He was right in the end. I would’ve been too focused on protection you, that I’d leave our kingdom defenseless.” 

I licked my lips and turned my gaze to the ground. “I see.” It hurt to know he chose a life of crime over being with me. Back when we were together, I really didn’t know where our relationship was going, but a part of me always hoped it was going somewhere more permanent. The only way I could cope with the heart break was to tell myself that I was just being a silly, young girl at the time. There was no such thing as happily ever afters- not really.

“I never stopped thinking about you,” His voice interrupted my thoughts. “I couldn’t wait to find you today. Although, I was hoping it would be under different circumstances.”

“You need me to trust you..”

“Hmmm?”

“You said you needed me to trust you.”

His fist relaxed, “Because I need you to stay here for a while.”

“EXCUSE ME?” I stood up from my chair.

“(Y/n),” his voice calm, “sit down.”

“No!” I shouted. “I will not sit, I will not stay here! Joel, I haven’t seen you in over four years! No phone calls, no texts, no Facebook, not even a postcard from you! Then your goons come and shoot up a bank I’m in yesterday? Now suddenly, you’re here and you expect me to be your prisoner? You expect me to do as I’m told and follow your orders? I don’t think so!”

“To be fair, I thought you’d be at work yesterday when I had them plan the heist.” He had brought his up to fold in front of his mouth- which from the looks of his eyes, was turned up in a grin.

“I swear to God, I will knock that stupid smirk off your face,” I growled at him.

He stood and stalked towards me, but I refused to shrink away. “I’d really like to see you try.” Joe’s eyes engulfed me, he turned his cheek towards me and pointed at my face. “I’m sure you’re still upset about high school, maybe it’d do you some good.”

I rolled my eyes, “Oh get a grip, like I’m still upset.”

Joe struck like a snake, his hand darting out before I could stop it. His palm hit my throat as his fingers took hold of my neck. My lungs pulled air into my body before he could cut off. We stood there like that for a minute, eyes pouring into each other. He never applied pressure, just held me still.

“I could kiss you.” he whispered, “I’ve missed you’re smart mouth and quick tongue when you’re angry.”

“I don’t think choking me is what I met by getting a grip.” I whispered.

Laughter rumbled through his chest as he released me, “I suppose you’re right.” His shoulders relaxed, “Although, I’m sure, if you were more welcoming to it, I could make it feel… good,” Joe winked.

I swallowed, not sure if I should feel scared or excited. Either way, Joe put images in my head that made me squirm. A pool of desire radiated from my core. It was extremely distracting. Questions! Ask more questions!

“I’m allowed to ask anything I want?” I mulled over the question. “Who is the Demon head?”

Joe walked over to the window, “Now we’re getting somewhere.” He stared outside among the lush, green grounds, folding his hands behind his back. “You’ve been researching.”

“There was turf war three years ago. He chased you off.”

Joe spun on his heels, “No body chases me off. I am no coward.”

“Then why are you hiding?”

“I am not hiding. That was no war, simply the first gunshot. It was a battle, (Y/N), a battle. Now we are in the time of war and I am strategizing.” He stood close again. His shoulders held tensions, like a large cat ready to pounce. “When my father died, Balor thought he could take over his territories. My father made me swear on his deathbed that I would not let a man like Balor run this city. He’d tear everything apart with theft and crime and murders.”

“So, you’re trying to stop him, so you can do the same things?” I rolled my eyes yet again, pushing passed him as I went to help myself to more of the scotch. “What a hero.”

He gripped hold of my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. “You really think I’m like that?” He spun me around to face him again, this time he stood closer. Our bodies were barely touching. The feeling of lightening crackling between us had my hair standing on end. “You think I’m a monster?” There was hurt in his brown eyes, “How long have we known each other? You should know me better.”

I ripped my arm away but refused to step back. “I’m starting to wonder if I actually ever did. How did this meeting come into place, Joe? People under your direction and hire robbed a bank, they could’ve murdered someone then. Not to mention, the three detectives on your case sure think you’re a criminal. How does that make you any different from him?”

I waited for him to defend himself or even admit defeat. Instead, he just shook his head, and laughed. “I thought you did more research?” His large hand reached up to my face. I flinched for a moment, just before he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. “It’s all an act.”

“An ‘act’?” I raised an eyebrow.

Joe’s smile was soft as his hand traced my jaw line. I felt like I was talking to the Joel I was dating back in high school. “What do you mean it’s an act? Are you trying to tell me that you’re not really robbing those banks?”

“I’m afraid not, my dear.” He stepped away and I suddenly felt like I could breathe again. “See, back in the old days, when my father was a child, gangs would force small town business to pay them for protection from other bosses. If they didn’t pay, there would be no protection from any one. It was bullying at it’s finest. My father, he was an asshole, but he wouldn’t bully innocent people. After his father died, he invested in security systems. My father’s company, now mine, sells top of the line video and audio surveillance, alarm systems to banks, business, and homes. We even train top of the line guards and transporters.

“When my- what did you call them- goons rob a bank, we’re either testing a new system, or trying to stop Balor from getting the hit first. He sees that I still run the territory, the news reports me as a criminal, no one loses any money from getting robbed, and I remain at the top.”

If my jaw was on the floor I wouldn’t have been able to tell, because my brain was too busy processing. “But what about the detectives at the precinct?”

“I have people on my payroll there that make sure that Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose keep looking for me. I had them assigned to my case because those buffoons couldn’t find me if I were standing on their desks doing the macarena.”

“I don’t get it,” I pursed my lips together. “What’s in it for you?”

Joe sighed, “Everything my family has worked for, our territory, remains intact. Plus, I get to do a little good for those who need it.”

I looked down at the floor. “A good-guy gangster.”

“I never said I was a ‘good guy’.” His voice teasing.

“Wait so what does this have to do with me? Who exactly is Balor? Is he the demon’s head?”

“Demon’s head,” Joe grumbled. “Yes, I suppose he is. Yesterday a few of his employees over heard Sanity talking to you. They began wondering who you were to me after they realized you’re on my ‘no-harm’ list.”

My eyebrow raised, “What does that mean, ‘no harm’ list?”

“Exactly how it sounds. Every now and then a few people get banged up when we’re on a job. I made it perfectly clear with my associates and employees that should I find out you’ve been hurt in anyway, there will be consequences.” His gaze went to the cut on my face from the day before, “Like I said, Eric was sloppy yesterday.”

“How noble of you,” I muttered sarcastically.

“Boss!” A southern country-accented, bald man hollered from the door, “Your 2pm conference call is about to start.”

“Shit,” Joe breathed. “Thank you, Anderson, I’ll be there right away. Please show Miss. (Y/L/N) to her room.” He turned to me, “You’re welcome to explore anywhere you’d like in the mansion. It’s free reign except for the kitchen. Chef Jacobs is a crotchy old man who doesn’t like unexpected visitors; leave him alone.”

Great, back to formal, business-man ‘Joe’. “What about all my things?”

“Your things?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like my toothbrush, my make up, my clothes. If you’re going to force me to stay here, can’t I have some comforts from home?”

“You act like I haven’t prepared for you to stay in my home, (Y/N).” Joe brushed me off. “Everything you need is already in your room.”

“It’s not the same, Joe!” He turned to look at me again as I shouted. “Please? You’re the one who put me in danger, shouldn’t I be allowed a request?”

Joe rubbed his hand along his bearded jaw line. “I suppose you could go pick up a few things, but please, let Anderson accompany you?” He gestured to the bald man standing in the doorway.

I peered around at Anderson, I didn’t really need a babysitter to go pick up my toothbrush. “I’d hate to trouble you. I can always just go by myself if you’re too busy, Mr. Anderson.”

Anderson shook his head, “No trouble at all, ma’am. Please, call me Karl.”

“It’s settled then,” Joe placed his hand behind my back and guided me towards the door. “Try to be back before dinner.”

—-

Karl wasn’t anything like Sanity. He was pleasant and talkative. He apparently got this job so his wife didn’t have to work and could say home with their kids. He talked about his home and his trips with his family to Japan. We even talked about going bowling together, he was incredibly competitive. Karl was starting to grow on me by the time we pulled up to my apartment complex.

“You need me to come up with you?” He asked.

“No need,” I assured. “I’m only grabbing an overnight bag.”

“You really think a turf war will be settled over night?” Karl leaned on the arm rest between us.

I chewed on my lower lip, “No, but, I need the comfort of home while I’m gone. I’ll be surrounded by strangers and people who could kill me at the command of a man who I used to be in love with. You seem to be the only one I can trust.”

Something flashed in Karl’s eyes, it looked apologetic. But it was gone before I could decipher what it was.

“Happy to be here, sweet heart. Holler if you need help.”

I smiled at him as I pushed the car door open and headed up my stairs. My heart thudded in my chest as the door to the building shut behind me. I was alone, finally. Hopefully, these few minutes I had to pack my stuff would allow me to absorb before I had a mental break down.

My stomach churned as I ascended the stairs. Joel, the boy I knew in high school had changed. I know everyone has to grow, mature, become as successful as they can but I never expected any of my classmates to be a wanted criminal, especially Joel. He was always so sweet, at least he was to me. I thought of the times he was competing; how fierce he was. But he never hurt anyone… well that wasn’t always true. There was an incident of a guy trying to corner me in the school parking lot after one of Joel’s matches. The cops could never prove that Joel broke that guys fingers…

I sighed nearing my door. “Everything is so messed up,” I half whispered to myself.

The door swung open before I could reach to unlock it. Strange, I mused. I know I had locked it earlier this morning. A small voice in the back of my head was trying to pull me to go get Karl before entering, but I pushed it aside and walked inside.

My apartment was a disaster, everything torn up and scattered about. I looked around, trying to process. Someone broke in, someone was looking for something. I felt my mouth go dry at the thought of a stranger rummaging through my personal belongings.

The sound of something heavy hitting the kitchen counter made me jump and spin. There stood a man in all black. A gun lay next to my bread box. He was beautiful; blue eyes, dark hair, beard, but the fact that he was still here amid this, smiling, made me want to scream.

NO! Run!

I darted for the door only to be stopped by Karl, pointing a gun in my face. “I’m sorry about this, sweet heart,” he whispered to me.

“What is this?” I asked him, raising my hands. “Who are you?” I looked at the man in my apartment.

“I’m glad to finally make your acquaintance, Miss. (Y/N) (Y/L). I’ve heard a lot about you.” He had an Irish accent, and the way he said my name made my skin crawl.

“Funny,” I told him, keeping my hands up, “I haven’t heard anything about you.”

“Ouch,” He held his chest, “Oh, (Y/n) that, that right there, wounds me. To think the Samoan wouldn’t talk about me when he took you to his hideout.”

The gears turned as he stalked towards me, “You’re Balor? The Demon’s Head?”

He held out his hands, “In the flesh.”

“I thought you’d have been taller.”

“Feisty. I like you. And I see why Joe does too.” His feet stopped in front of mine, “Beautiful eyes, sharp tongue, and you’re a reporter so you’ve probably got quite a head on your shoulders.” His hand came up to brush my cheek. I immediately withdrew. I could swear his eye twitched a little. “Or maybe not since you walked into your apartment that was obviously broken into unarmed.”

“Look, Balor, can you just tell me what you want?”

He turned away from me, “It’s not what I want, it’s what I need. I need you to be my prisoner, so Joe will surrender to me.”

“You overestimate my value to him.”

“I think you’d be surprised,” he half turned towards me. “If it doesn’t work, I guess I can just kill you.”

“Or maybe I should just kill you,” a calm, low voice came from the door.

We turned to see Joe standing in the door way to my apartment. He was flanked by Eric, Wolfe, and a very, very large man who I had never seen before. Joe looked around my apartment, “(Y/n), you really need to work on your house keeping.”

I glared at him, “Really?”

“Yes, really. It’s a disaster in here.” His eyes glimmered with amusement.

“You’re lucky there are thugs between us, or I’d…”

“Oh my God, would you both shut up!” Balor yelled, “It’s disgusting. Joe, I’m taking the girl with me until you decide to give me back my territories.”

Joe shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

“No?”

“First of all, they’ve always been my family’s territories, this is our city. Second, I think my friend might be opposed to harming ladies.”

On cue, the hulking man who had been behind Joe stepped forward. He was tall, built, bearded, and mean looking. His boots were probably bigger than my head.

“Finn,” Joe held his hand out, “You remember Braun.”

Balor swallowed, looking over the giant. “Yes, he’s knocked out quite a few of my men without breaking a sweat.”

“And it wouldn’t be any effort to do the same to you, small fry,” Braun growled.

“Since you came in here with the plan to negotiate with me, Balor, I have an offer for you.” Joe walked over to Karl who’s gun was shaking. “We’ll be leaving with the girl, and you can keep the traitor.” His eyes burned holes through Anderson’s skull. “You and I can meet in a private sitting, this is too… open for us to pull out guns on each other.”

“Everyone knows you don’t carry guns, Joe,” Balor spat.

Before anyone could blink, Joe took a hefty swing at Anderson’s jaw. There was a loud crack and Karl’s body fell limp against my couch. Anderson’s gun skid across the floor and landed at Wolfe’s feet.

“Nice shot, boss,” Wolfe said.

“I don’t need guns. Never liked them. And I don’t like snitches,” he spit at Anderson’s form. “Come on (Y/n), we’ll be leaving now.” Joe held his hand out for me and I tip-toed over to him carefully around Karl.

“You’ll be hearing from me soon, Joe,” Balor told him. “This isn’t over.”

Joe wrapped my arm around his, “It isn’t, not until one of us falls. But until then, have a good night. Give my regards to the club.”

With that we walked out of my apartment. My heart didn’t resume beating until we reached the car, and I think that’s why I passed out the moment I touched the handle of the Buick’s passenger door. The last thing I saw as my vision faded to black was Joe’s face. His mouth pronounced my name as his arms wrapped around my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise...

A lit crystal chandelier was blurry in front of my vison as my eyelids forced themselves apart. My fingers splayed out against silky fabric clenched tight, balling into fists as I realized how sore my body felt. I was lying in a bed, but not my bed. The thick comforter and silky sheets gave that away instantly. But if it wasn’t my bed, then who’s?

I shot straight up, remembering the scene that had unfolded in my apartment. All my personal items scattered across the floor, Karl holding a gun to my head, Finn Balor smiling in the face of my panic, Joe knocking Anderson off his feet. My head hurt trying to remember it in its entirety. My gaze traveled around the lavishly decorated room, trying to figure out where I was.

It was huge; as was the bed. The blue and gold color scheme along with the crown molding made me believe I was in a palace. There was a sitting room across from the California King I sat in. It also had a chandelier matching the one that hovered high above my head. Both were dimly lit, only allowing to make out the colors and décor of the room. The curtains were drawn shut, without a spec of light shining through. There was no way to tell how long I had been out.

The way my legs ached as I tried to push myself to a standing position, I wondered if I hadn’t slept for a year. My toes wiggled against a soft, furry rug. Hopefully, not really and faux fur, I prayed. Surely Joe wasn’t really a monster and would buy a real fur rug, pulled off an animal.

Monster? He saved you! The voice in my head shouted.

A small smile tugged at my lips. There were broken memories of him carrying me from the car to the bed, growling at anyone who tried to take me from his arms. The man had always been stubborn, especially when he cared about something.

He cares about you.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Joel left me and even though Joehad said he regretted it, that didn’t mean he actually still had feelings for me. He probably just feels bad.

He’s protecting you. He put you on a ‘no harm’ list. Punished one of his men for hurting you. He cares for you.

“Sounds more like he’s possessive,” I grumbled in a hushed voice.

“Who is?” Joe’s voice made me jump. He was lounging in the sitting area, finger holding his place open in a book.

“How long have you been there?” My brows knitted together at him.

He looked at his watch, “A while.” Joe shut his book after he dog-eared the page. “I’ve been in and out since we brought you here. Only to take phone calls and get a book. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You mean, since youbrought me here?”

A grin played at his mouth, “Well the boys were kind enough to handle opening the doors.”

I looked around for an alarm clock, or my phone. Nothing. “What time is it?”

“Seven.”

“Evening or morning?”

“Evening.”

I gave a sigh of relief, “So I’ve only been asleep for 2 hours? That’s not bad.”

“(Y/n), it’s seven in the evening on Thursday. You’ve been asleep for twenty six hours.”

I felt my body slouch and my stomach churn. I fell back on the bed to sit. Twenty six! I had been asleep for more than a day! No wonder I had been so sore! What about work? What about Finn, wasn’t he going to be on the hunt for us? What was Joe thinking?

“Who is possessive?” His voice shook me from my thoughts again. “Surely, you don’t mean me?”

“Yes,” I admitted, looking him dead in the eye. “You’re forcing me to stay here like a prisoner to ‘protect me’.” I added air quotes on the last words.

Joe let out a chuckle as he rose from the chair, shaking head. “No, no, no, (Y/N). I remember how stubborn you are. I would not ‘force’ you to stay here against your will.” He mocked my air quotes with his own as he neared the bed. “I’m merely… suggesting it.”

“So, I’m allowed to leave?”

Joe sat down on the edge of the bed next to me, “Yes.”

I gave him an incredulous look, “Really?”

He nodded, “With supervision of course.”

“Supervision?”

“You’d take one of my body guards, a more trustworthy one this time.”

I stood, “Are you kidding me?” My hand set on my hip and a glare fixed on my face, “That’s still being under your protection, under your power. I’m not actually free, am I?”

Joe’s mouth was in a fine line as his eyes wondered over me. “You’re probably starving after sleeping for so long.”

“Don’t change the subject,” I grumbled.

“Mr. Jacobs has been prepping up dinner since this afternoon.” He stood and glanced at his watch. “If you’d like to freshen up the bathroom is through there,” he pointed through a set of French doors adorned with beautiful glass etching. “Its fully stocked with the same brands you had in your apartment. I also sent two of my men out to get you clothes.” He gestured to the door on the opposite wall. “All if it’s yours.”

My eye twitched a bit at the thought of Joe’s men trying to pick me out clothes and rummaging through my ransacked apartment. “When can I go back?”

Joe smiled as he turned, “You really hate being here with me that much, darling?” He stopped at the door, “meet down stairs in an hour. Don’t be late. I wasn’t kidding when I said Glenn is a grouchy old man.”

The door closed behind him and I was alone in the room. My room, I begrudgingly thought. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed this little reunion with Joe, but I was starting to feel… controlled. The man bought me new clothes for god sakes!

I swung my legs over my bed and walked off to the single door that Joe had pointed out as the closet. When I opened the door, my jaw immediately fell to the floor. The closet looked much bigger on the inside than the door let on. It was floor to ceiling stocked with clothes and shoes for any and all occasions. There was even a small island in the middle with a bench surrounding a jewelry case full of diamond necklaces and pendants and earrings. Oh my!

My fingers lingered along the different fabrics on the racks feeling the many materials before me. There was a note on the bench with my name written on it. I walked over and picked it up, turning it open in my hands.

“Breeze and Dango might have gone a little over board, but you’re worth it.”

-J

I looked around again in the middle of the dressing room. Over board? Yes. But I had a feeling I could get use to this.

—-

After a long hot shower and a fresh coat of make-up, I settled on a simple, short black pencil skirt, a floral blouse, thigh-high stockings, and a pair of black “fuck me” stilettos. It was a little provocative, perhaps, but the clothes were mainly to boost my confidence. After all, Joe mainly wore business suits and button down shirts with ties, might as well dress up a bit for dinner with him.

Erik and Wolfe were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in all black suits with their ear pieces in. Erik whistled when he saw me.

“Miss. (Y/L/N).” He greeted with a nod in my direction. “Boss is in the dining room through those double doors.”

“Thanks, Erik.” I offered a smile.

“Ma’am?” Wolfe started, “This may sound a little strange, but the boss is really happy you’re here. Even with war waiting burst at any time, I haven’t seen him as chipper since- well… ever.”

I licked my bottom lip nervously, unsure of how to respond. “How long have you known him?”

“He hired us about 3 years ago,” Erik said. 

“Am I allowed to ask why you follow him so loyally? I mean, you’re about to be smack in the middle of a war. Doesn’t that bother you?”

The two men looked at each other. “The boss takes good care of us, and our families. He’s helped us with anything we’ve asked for. And even if something happens to us, he’ll take care of the people we love when we’re gone,” Erik maintained eye contact, then asked. “Does is bother you?”

“Bother me?”

“That you’re in the middle of a war?”

My eyes fell to the floor, “I hadn’t really thought about it. This is all quite a bit to take in.”

Wolfe put his hand on my shoulder, “We’ll keep you safe, Miss. You’re special to him, and we protect what he loves.”

I felt sick, “Loves?”

“Best go enjoy dinner,” Wolfe said straightening himself back to a guarded position. “Wouldn’t want to keep Mr. Jacobs or the boss waiting.”

I nodded and turned back to the double doors. ‘Loves?’Surely this can’t be a real possibility? We haven’t seen each other in years! We don’t talk like old friends or old lovers. We’re strangers. Acquaintances at best. My lips were pressed in a fine line as I pushed through the doors.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Joe’s voice caused my attention to snap back into the here and now.

He was leaned back in a high back dining chair with a wine glass palmed in his hand and large fire roared behind him. He looked like something out of Bond movie. Like the classic villain about to reveal his world ending plans to the hero. It suddenly felt like being the center of this man’s attention, was the last place I wanted to be.

“I was thinking about us,” I admitted, “About how different we are than from when we were together in high school.”

Joe set his wine glass down so he could stand up and and pull a chair out for me. “I don’t think I’ve changed too much. It’s you who I’m interested in getting to know again.” I sat down and let him push the chair in for me. “You look lovely tonight, by the way.”

I watched him sit down, “thanks but I’m not the one with the secret life.”

Our eyes met, “But I’ve been up front about what I’ve been up to all these years. I’ve answered any and all questions truthfully. Have I given you a reason notto trust me?”

“Well no-,“

“So, I’m not the one with the secrets,” he said as he tipped his glass of scotch back.

I could help but roll my eyes, “As if you don’t already know everything I’ve been up to.”

Someone cleared their throat behind me, “Am I interrupting something, sir?”

I turned to see where the barbed, deep voice had come from only to see a giant man standing behind me with a serving cart full of dishes. His eyes were piercing blue and his hair was a light sandy blonde, there were a few grays mixed in his hair, and bags under his eyes showing that he was much older than Joe.

“Of course not, Glen,” Joe smiled at him. “This is our guest, (Y/N).” He introduced us.

Glen nodded slightly at me, “Pleasure,” he was curt, quiet and seemed annoyed by my presence. Joe wasn’t lying when he described him as ‘grouchy’.

“Tonight, I made roast duck with garlic butter roasted potatoes and carrots, sir. Hope it’s palatable enough.” He half threw the plate in front of me.

“It’s always delicious, thank you Glen.”

“Thank you,” I offered meekly to the gentleman.

He grumbled and rolled his eyes before turning his cart back through the kitchen door. I couldn’t help but jump as I heard something being thrown around in the kitchen and a lot of loud noises followed behind it. Joe chuckled, “he doesn’t like guests, or late dinners, but he’ll get over it. Please, dig in, he’ll be more offended if you don’t eat.”

“You have some strange characters working for you,” I muttered as I sliced into my duck.

Joe shrugged, “Strange yes, but they’re loyal and they get the job done.”

“What about Karl?”

I watched as Joe’s eyes darkened a little, “That will not happen again and I don’t want to waste another word on that incident.”

The air was heavy as we chewed on our food in front of us in silence. Everything was, of course, delicious. From the sweet, red wine, to the salad, to the moist duck breast, it was a meal for a king. My eyes trailed over to Joe, fitting. High back chairs, the suits, the large rings on his thick fingers; he is a king.

His eyes met mine, his tongue flicked across his lip before his gaze traveled down the front of my shirt. I felt heat that spread through my body that nearly had me sweating. I let my own eyes focus on the way his suit fit him, the way his hands held his high ball glass. There was light stubble on his face from not shaving around his chin strap. My teeth drug along my bottom lip imagining what it’d feel like between my thighs. I squirmed a bit in my chair, causing some friction between my legs where I needed it most.

My attraction to this man is getting out of hand. Maybe there’s an aphrodisiac in the wine? I’m supposed to be frustrated with him. I’m supposed to resist any of his friendly advances. I’m not supposed to imagine him ripping me from this chair, bending me over the table, spreading my legs…my chest rose and fell a little too noticeably as the vision played in front of my eyes. I shouldn’t think about how rough he probably is. Rough, dominate, powerful…

“Is that how you like it?” His low voice shook me from my sinful thoughts.

“S-s-sorry?” My face felt hot.

“You’re mixing the sauce with the potatoes.” Joe motioned to my plate. “I can have Mr. Jacobs bring more of it if you’d like?”

“Oh no, I’ve got plenty. Thank you though.” My eyes focused back on my plate, the dirty images played in a fast forward through my mind. I squirmed again.

“Moist isn’t it?”

My core clenched. “Excuse me?”

Joe’s brows furrowed, “The duck, (Y/N).”

“Oh!” I said too quickly, “Yes! It’s all delicious.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine. Just enjoying dinner.” I forced a smile.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, “I’m sorry if it seemed like I snapped at you. I just-“ Joe’s mouth formed a hard line and his brows pinched together. “I just got you back into my life and I don’t want to lose you again.”

“That’s no reason to keep me locked up,” I muttered into my glass of wine. The alcohol was making me too brave.

Joe’s fist slammed on the table, “Yes! Yes it is!” I couldn’t help wincing a little. “I need you safe, (Y/N). I can’t keep you safe while Balor is loose.”

My jaw clenched a little in frustration. “I’ve kept myself safe for years, Joe. I’ve been on my own without you and I’ve been fine. I can take care of myself.”

“The hell you can,” he grumbled as he sipped from his glass of scotch.

“That’s right, I CAN!” My voice rose in the hall, echoing around us. “I don’t need someone to save me or watch over me or be my fucking body guard! I certainly don’t to be imprisoned for my ‘own good’.” My fingers did air quotes and I could see Joe’s eye visibly twitch. “I can take care of myself, Joel.”

The glass in Joe’s hand shattered before my eyes. I swallowed hard as he rose from his chair, stalking towards me. “Oh, you can handle yourself, huh?” His words came out as more of a growl. “Like with Balor yesterday? How you handled yourself then?”

“That was one time!” I shouted in his face.

“One time that could’ve made a difference!” Joe yelled back, “he could’ve taken you! You could’ve been tortured! Permanently damaged! Or worse, he could’ve killed you!”

“And? What if he did? You’d lose you’re stupid terf war? You wouldn’t be able to finish this without loose ends? Give me a break, Joe! It wouldn’t have mattered!”

“Yes it would’ve! I would never be able to forgive myself!” He fell silent. I felt my heart in my throat, stinging with pain. Joe looked at the floor just before letting out a deep sign. His eyes found mine once again. “(Y/N), you underestimate my feelings for you. Not just from our past, but the ones I can feel here and now. I have always cared for you and probably always will. You are smart, witty, beautiful, strong willed, hot headed, stubborn, caring, and perfect in every way I could possibly imagine.” My head reeled as he continued. “You’re not just an asset or a loose end. You’re the love of my life. And I will not be the reason for you to cease existing.”

I choked a little from overwhelming emotions swelling in my chest, “Joe-… I-,”

He held up his hand, “Enough. We’ve already caused enough commotion for one night. You’re probably wanting some alone time and I need to sleep in something that’s not a chair or lounge couch, so please excuse me for the rest of the evening.” Joe turned away from the table and headed for the doors.

“But Joe- Wait!”

He stopped short of the the door handle to let himself out, “You have free roam of the mansion and it’s grounds. Please stay within the perimeter tonight. After I finish with Balor, you’re free to leave me if you wish.” He turned to face me but I could see the pain in his eyes, “let the men know if there’s anything you need to make the rest of your stay more pleasant.” He turned and walked out. “Good night, (Y/N).” He called as he vanished from my sight.

—-

‘I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself’

‘You’re just not an asset’

‘You’re the love of my life.’

Joe’s words spun in my head as I wandered around his home carrying a bottle of wine in tow. If my head wasn’t pounding, I probably would’ve been checking out the rooms as I walked along. Instead, all I could think about was the hurt in those dark brown eyes.

I bit my lip, Joe had called me stubborn and hot-headed. He wasn’t wrong. And it had caused me to harm him, more than I ever thought I could. I took a long swig of the fire water straight from the bottle as I stumbled down the hall.

“Who’s the monster now?” I hiccuped. “You wounded the big, bad gangster.” My actions were dramatic as I grumbled to myself, a little more than tipsy as I meandered down the many halls and corridors.

My feet caught on the rug on the tip of my stocking covered toe and I stumbled a little. “Shit,” I hissed trying to regain my balance, instead ending up on my butt staring at my feet. I felt my brows furrow, “Where the hell are my shoes? Must’ve taken them off- somewhere? Hopefully, they’re found. They were pretty.”

I flopped backwards, lying down on the floor to stare at the ceiling. I sighed, “Guess this is where I’ll sleep. How the hell does that man know where anything is? Does he have a map? This place is a freaking maze!”

I turned to watch the liquid slosh around in the bottle next to where I lie on the floor. “Processing this whole situation is just too much.” Covering my eyes with my arm, I had every intention of falling asleep where I lay, until I heard Joe’s voice coming from down the hall.

“I’m just calling for advice, old man.”

He sounded angry.

I rolled over and crawled towards his voice. There was a light coming from a door barely cracked open. Peeking in, I saw an over-sized recliner where Joe sat. There was a small side table with a rotary phone and a lamp. Joe was talking on the phone, the receiver tight in his grip.

“Look, I know I owe you. But I just need to know what to do with my situation.”

There was silence for a moment before Joe spoke again.

“I know, but I can’t just let her go home. Balor didn’t even know she existed until I screwed up.” Silence and then Joe chuckled, “yes I’m admitting I messed up. Don’t expect to hear it again. Please, Angle, you were… you were my mentor after pops was gone.” It was quiet, I could hear my heart pounding. “Yes, I’m meeting him- I haven’t called it yet…. I told him it was a negotiation, but we all know where that’s going to go.” Pain shot through my chest; he doesn’t mean…“You’re right Kurt, kill or be killed when it comes to Balor and now that I have more of a reason to win… Understood sir, yes, thank you…. I’ll try.”

There was a click from the phone being hung up. I felt nauseous. Joe was getting ready to meet with Balor. I didn’t know when or where, but it was coming soon. What if he killed the demon? What if the demon killed him? What if I lost him? What if I never saw him again? My inebriated state didn’t help my nerves. 

Before I could rethink my actions, I burst through the door. Joe’s eyes snapped up to me. “(Y/N)?”

“Take me with you.”

His brows knitted together, “take you with me where?” 

I closed the distance between us, walking across the room while keeping eye contact with him. “When you go to meet Balor, take me with you.”

Joe shook his head, “out of the question.”

“Joe!”

“No,” he said firmly. “I am supposed to keep you safe, not put you directly in harms way. It would be counterproductive.”

“But-”

“(Y/N), darling, please. This isn’t up for discussion.” 

There was silence between us. Joe had pulled his gaze away from mine, staring at the fireplace the roared next to us. My heart was in my throat as I watched the flames flash colors across his dark, warm features. 

“What if I lose you?” My voice was barely that above a whisper.

Joe’s smile was soft, “You’ll always have me. Even if I’m not near you, you’ll always have me.”

I inched closer, “That’s not good enough and you know it.” I stood almost between his knees. I could feel the air become heavy around us. “I promise, I’ll stay put until this meeting if you let me come with you to it.”

Joe cocked an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yes, really. Joe, I swear on everything, if you do not promise me a seat at this meeting, I will try to escape every minute up until that moment.”

His hand moved from where his jaw rested, to gently touch my hand. His fingers intertwined with mine, “You’ll try, huh?” Joe’s hands darted out, pulling me down by my wrists. He made sure my hands were positioned on the armrests of the chair he sat in. It brought me dangerously close to him. “I could just chain you up in your room.”

“I though you said you weren’t a monster? Would a good guy really do that to me?”

He leaned closer to me and grinned , “I never said I was a good guy.”

My heart raced, but the wine pushed me further. I bent farther down, diminishing the space between our lips. I could taste his cologne on my tongue, and I was sure he could feel my breathing become uneven against his mouth. 

“That’s fine, I never said I was a good girl.”

Something flashed in Joe’s eyes. The vice he had on my wrists tightened slightly as the half-cocked grin twitched upward even further. “You don’t say? You mean good girls aren’t disobeidient and stubborn?”

“I suppose I could be good,” I smirked back. “But it comes at a price.”

“I could make you behave.”

“You could try.”

That got a response of a low chuckle, “You’re drunk.” 

He released my wrists, but I stayed where I was, leaning on the armrests of his throne-like chair. “And yet, you still want to kiss me,” I whispered.

“You’ve got me there. The problem is,” he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of his lap so straddled his hips, “if I started kissing you, I might not stop.”

“Who said I would ask you to stop?”

“Oh my sweet,” his hand cupped my cheek, “you’re just trying to get your way. Dangling yourself in front of me, hoping I’ll submit to your requests.”

“Is it working?” I ran my lips over the knuckle of his thumb.

He shifted his legs, letting me feel something hard pressing against the zipper of his pants. My core tightened, a pool of desire had already been forming and now it seemed as though I’d explode. “It just might. But first I have to know something.”

“And that is…?”

The pad of his thumb traced under my lower pout. “Why are you insisting to come to this meeting with me? Why put yourself directly in the line of fire? You know Balor could take you as leverage.”

“You’d get me back,” I hummed against his thumb, letting my tongue dart out to give it a flick.

Joe’s breath shuddered, I could see the restraint starting to fade, “I’m serious.” He brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles, then my fingertips and then he turned it over to press his lips against my palm, working his way to my wrist. “You tell me, you’ll have yourself a deal and I’ll let you come.” He looked up at me from where his mouth was pressed against my skin, “In more ways than one.”

Heat crept from my chest, to my neck, to my face. God I wanted him. “I want to stand by you.”

“Why?” he kissed my flesh again, working his way up my forearm. His other hand held my hips firmly to him as he ground himself against me.

“Because I don’t think I could just sit and wait to know you’ll be okay. I want to be there, to make sure you’re safe.” I gasped as his kisses landed at my clavicle, “plus, I can’t wait to watch what you’ll do to Balor.” I admitted.

“You don’t wanna know what I plan on doing to him,” Joe growled against my throat.

“Humor me.”

Joe pulled back, meeting me with a lustful stare. A calmness had come over him as his hand brushed against my jaw line. I didn’t realize he was gripping my throat until he applied a little pressure. “I’m going to wrap my hands around Finn’s skinny little neck and squeeze until he stops breathing.”

My hips bucked in response. His grip tightened slowly with each word he spoke and my eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

“I told you I could make it feel good.” Joe whispered in my ear.

I whined as he nibbled on my ear lobe. “You also mentioned something about me coming?”

Joe’s low laugh gave me goosebumps all over. My panties were definitely soaked. “You mentioned something about behaving.”

My lips pressed against his. Joe was soft at first, savoring the familiar flame of desire between us. But, soon after I felt a flick of his tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance to my mouth. The taste of him was as wonderful as I remembered. Joe tasted me, teasing my tongue. Our hips were grinding against each other. The friction helping the throbbing ache for him between my legs but it wasn’t enough. I needed him.

I pulled back, nipping at his lower lip as I sat up straight. “Like I told you, you can try.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead! Tensions released!

“Like I told you,” I smirked at hungry, dark, brown eyes, “you can try..”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Joe tsk-ed, “you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

He stood and I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck. Joe steadied me, holding me to him, wrapping my legs around my waist as he held me up by my ass. His lips were on mine again. This time, they were hungrier, more savage. 

He managed to walk us over to the bed, his strength was amazing and I would’ve been more impressed if I wasn’t in desperate need of him inside of me. 

Joe threw me down, I bounced a little and let out a yelp of surprise. He stood between my legs and I watched as he removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie, he looked over me slowly. “God, I’ve wanted to rip that skirt off of you all evening.” Joe’s hand leisurely caressed its way from my ankle to my thigh. “I’ve wanted to see where these stockings lead.”

His touch had me warm all over. “You should shut up and find out already.”

The gangster before me grinned maliciously, squeezing my thigh hard. “I can’t wait to have that smart mouth screaming my name.”

I bit my lip, stretched my arm out, calling him towards me with one finger. “Come here, big boy. You need to start making good on those promises.”

Joe leaned down, pinning me to the bed and kissed me with passion I hadn’t felt in years. I could feel the straining bulge pressing against my thigh. My hands slipped down and stroked it. Joe let out a gasp, hissing a curse word or two and then a noise that could only be described as a growl.

“Eager are we?” 

“Are we going to make out and dry hump like we’re in high school all night?” I teased.

I swallowed when his fingers pushed passed my panties. I hadn’t even noticed them making their way up their skirt until the fabric was pushed aside and his thick finger slid its way along my wetness. Joe’s free hand slowly unbuttoned the front of my shirt, exposing the lace bra I had picked out earlier. He pushed it aside, exposing my perked right nipple and slowly kissed the tip.

The sensation made me gasp. My body tensed with lust while he continued teasing my folds and nipped at my flesh. 

“So wet for me already,” Joe growled. “I haven’t even had those beautiful thighs wrapped around my head yet.” He begun working his kisses and love bites down my abdomen, passed my hips, brushing his mouth gently against my legs.

I whined, “maybe you should have a taste anyway.”

A low groan hummed between my legs as my skirt was hiked up to my waist. Joe pushed aside my panties and kissed my heat. My breath hitched as his tongue slid between my folds to gently flick my clit. 

“Just as delicious as I had imagined,” he whispered.

With that, Joe began devouring me. His tongue teased me, toying with my swollen bud. I was dripping with ecstasy, close to the edge. Joe’s stiff lower lip pursed up against my clit in between his tongue licking me into a state of bliss. I couldn’t control my hips as they ground against his face, encouraging him to continue the torment. Joe hummed in pleasure, taking both of his hands to grip my waist and hold me still against his mouth. 

“Oh God, Joe,” I whimpered, balling the sheets up in my fists.

“Come for me, beautiful.”

His command vibrated the right places and had me falling over the edge. I cried out, calling his name as my vision spun and a smile spread across my face.

“Fuck,” Joe raised his head up and wiped mouth in his palm, “I think you’re ready.” He stood. 

My spirit was still coming down from nirvana, “ready?”

I felt something thick and hard running through my folds. Pulling myself up on my elbows, I saw a fully erect Joe pumping his cock, eyeing my entrance with that cocky grin and hungry look in his dark eyes.

Reaching down, I stroked him, “let me help.” I guided him towards my opening.

Joe pushed into me, causing me to groan against the size of him stretching me. He held my hips down against the mattress as he continued to squeeze his member inside of me until I was completely filled. I lied on the bed, gasping for air just from him stuffing me full. 

“Joe,” I huffed.

His attention moved from where our bodies conjoined together to my face. There was a slight look of panic that flashed through his eyes.“Am I hurting you?”

I shook my head, “No! Please! Move! I need it!”

Lust took his expression back over, he fell slight as his hips slowly backed up then snapped back into mine. My whimpers and pleas turned into moans and curses, cheering him on as he pushed my legs back, nearly folding me in half. Joe drilled me into the mattress relentlessly. The swear words became more and more slurred together as his pace quickened. I looked up to see his jaw tightening.

I lifted my head up slightly. “Come on, baby,” I huffed. “That all you got?”

Joe growled and pinned my head back down to the bed by wrapping his thick hand around my neck. “I’ll show you something, little girl.”

My eyes rolled back into my head as my lips turned up into a pleased smile. The pressure from his hand on my throat cut off any words I might throw back at him but it had my walls squeezing him in tandem with his grip on me. The peek of my climax hit me before I knew. I opened my mouth but couldn’t bring any sound from my throat.

“Atta girl, let me hear it,” Joe grunted as he released my neck.

I cried out in sheer pleasure, wriggling beneath him as my orgasm rocked my body. Joe continued his thrusts while I came down from the high of him. His grip loosened on me, allowing my body to stretch out as he unsheathed himself from me. I huffed at the loss of him, just about to whine for more before he flipped me onto my stomach.

“Ass up, pretty girl,” Joe breathed against my spine as he kissed a trail up my back, pulling my hips up towards him.

Joe knelt behind me on the bed and lined himself up to my entrance. He slid in again and we groaned together. I felt his hands hold my hips steady while he backed up slowly before snapping into me. Joe repeated the motion, a little quicker this time. I bit my lip at the force when he began speeding up, more and more. Joe gripped me harder as he pounded into me relentlessly. 

I needed more. I shifted my weight just enough to reach down to my clit with one hand. I flicked and rubbed it, causing my walls to constrict around him.

“Oh God, baby girl,” Joe grunted squeezing my ass. “Rub that clit, fucking come all over my cock again.”

I felt my final orgasm edging closer with each of his thrusts. I pinched my own swollen bud and cried out his name followed by curses and moans. My head fell forward while he gave a few short thrusts to let me finish.

Joe snatched my hair, pulling my head up and began drilling himself into me as quickly as he possibly could. I groaned, feeling the desperation in each stroke. He needed his, and he was going to get it. Joe’s hand dropped from my hair to the nape of my neck, pushing me back down, my ass bouncing in the air against his stomach. 

“Shit!” He hissed and released me only to pin my hips stiffly against him as he spilled everything into me. 

Our bodies stopped moving and simultaneously collapsed on the bed next to each other. Joe slipped out of me and wrapped his arm and a leg around my body. I couldn’t move, every inch of me was sore already, but I took comfort in his arms.

His free hand brushed through my hair, relaxing me. 

“Wow.” Was all I could say. 

I could feel the laughter rumble through his chest and into my hair, “’Wow’ indeed.”

We were silent for a moment, I could feel sleep clawing at me. “Joe,” I whisper, hoping that I can get the words out before exhaustion pulls me down.

“Hmm?”

“What happens now?”

He sighed and pulled me close, “We sleep, before we prepare to meet Balor.”

“Together.”

“Always.”


End file.
